


little talks & domesticity

by queencmikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencmikaelson/pseuds/queencmikaelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline comes home to find Klaus sulking and missing Rebekah. Maybe he just needs someone to tell him what to do. Warning: Tooth-achingly sweet fluff ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little talks & domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is basically pure domesticated Klaroline fluff to soothe our shipper hearts and dream about how amazing The Originals would be if Caroline were on it - kicking ass of course - with her hubby. I've had this one-shot/drabble up on my FF account (same username) but I decided to branch out and start using AO3 as well! Hope you enjoy :)

Caroline walked into the mansion she shared with Klaus after a long day of dealing with some petulant werewolves, whose leader was none other than the bane of her existence - Hayley.

She kicked her heels off and left them at the door, too tired to even pick them up and take them up to her closet. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, exhausted from having to listen to the self-titled "Werewolf Princess's" incessant commands and remarks.

Who did she think she was? Caroline was the queen of New Orleans. Klaus made it very clear when he announced it to everyone immediately after her arrival.

Hayley was still bitter about losing her power and leverage in the city. It was later revealed that she was more cunning than everyone expected. She was also a better actress than many gave her credit for. It turns out Hayley had planned to take the vampires down from within, by infiltrating them. Hence, she cooked up a plan with the witches to convince everyone that she was carrying Klaus's baby.

Caroline shuddered in disgust just by thinking about her twisted plan. She needed serious help, she thought.

Whenever she came home this late she usually found Klaus in the kitchen, preparing something for her to eat along with a bottle of champagne - obviously - for them both to enjoy while they told each other about their days. Klaus was right, it was totally their thing.

She checked the kitchen and found it empty. She then went to his painting studio thinking she'd maybe find him there. Sometimes he liked to unwind and paint after a particularly annoying day ruling the quarter.

Caroline's bare feet padded along the cold floors as she tip-toed into the studio, ready to pounce on Klaus and surprise him. She couldn't help herself. They still acted like a new, teenage couple, even though a few months had already passed. She would always come home and sneak up from behind him, covering his eyes with her hands and telling him to guess who it was.

Klaus found it extremely adorable, how much excitement she got out of petty, trivial human relationship gestures. He always played along, making sure to rile her up with some of his answers.

She gave the room a quick once-over and saw no sign of him.

"Klaus?" She asked. "Babe, where are you?"

Klaus smiled internally from his spot on the floor. He'd never admit it but he kind of loved the modern term of endearment he'd earned from Caroline. It was such a typical American thing to say to one's significant other. It made him feel special to know that Caroline saw him as that.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," he answered from his horizontal position on the floor.

Caroline squinted her eyes and saw a form lying down in the back of the room, her view obscured by the many painting easels lined in the middle of the room.

She smiled. How was it possible that she still felt all giddy and nervous when she spoke to Klaus? It'd been a few months already since she came to New Orleans and he'd practically demanded she move in with him.

What was it he said again? 'A queen can only reside with her king in his palace, of course.' She'd be lying if she said his words didn't make her feel like the most beautiful and adored person in the entire world.

Hell yeah she was a queen. If her last few months in Mystic Falls proved anything, it was that she was totally capable of kicking ass while still having her nails perfectly manicured and her hair immaculately curled.

She walked past the easels and made sure to tip-toe around the splotches of paint she found on the floor. 'He is such a slob,' she thought. Smears of vibrant blue and yellow paint marred the beautiful wooden floors.

She finally reached him and had to suppress a smile. He looked like a little boy, just resting there on the floor with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing, Klaus?" She said, a small smile painted her perfectly glossed lips.

"I'm thinking, sweetheart," he replied.

Caroline waited for him to elaborate, and when Klaus realized she didn't make a move to lay next to him, he continued. "She hasn't called yet," a hint of dejection in his voice.

Caroline's features immediately softened. Her smile faded into a sympathetic frown. She knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Can I join you?" Caroline shot back.

"Of course, love." He replied easily, as he opened his eyes once more to catch a glimpse of the beautiful blonde before him.

Caroline found a comfortable spot above his chest to lean her head on, right in the crook of his shoulder. Upon the spot where his tattoo covered his skin. She nuzzled her head into the warmth of his neck, getting herself reacquainted with his body after not having seen him in almost a full day.

Klaus closed his eyes, reveling in the scent and feel that was all Caroline. Coconut and vanilla scented hair, luscious and soft blonde curls tickling his temple.

He was soaking in the moment, preparing for what he knew would be coming. Caroline wouldn't leave this spot until she made sure he called Rebekah. And somehow, he was perfectly fine in this knowledge. Knowing that he was totally and completely whipped by his lover.

He opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards her, locking his stormy blue-grey eyes with her bright blue ones. He just stared at her adoringly for a few seconds, still in awe of how he managed to get her to stay with him. He was one lucky bastard, he thought.

"Why don't you call her?" She began.

Klaus closed his eyes and turned his gaze forward, sighing heavily.

"Show her that you care," Caroline continued. "I know you do."

She took his face in her hand and tilted it towards her again, lovingly stroking her thumb back and forth against his stubbled jawline.

He smiled wistfully, pacified by Caroline's ministrations. He missed his sister, but he also knew he was the one to push her away, to finally break her.

Klaus gently lifted Caroline's hand from his jawline and peppered faint kisses on each of her knuckles.

He sighed and closed his eyes before he spoke."I fear I may have pushed her away completely this time," he began, a defeated tone to his voice. "There's only so many times you can push someone away before they stop coming back. And to be honest, I don't think I deserve her forgiveness anymore."

Caroline felt a pang of sadness reach her heart. She knew that Klaus felt completely guilty for Rebekah's departure. She also knew how much he needed his sister, and how bad he felt for what he had said.

"Yeah. You're right. But this isn't just someone. This is your sister. She's the only one who stuck with your sorry ass all these centuries," Caroline said, feeling victorious when her words elicited a faint giggle on Klaus's part. "She never abandoned you no matter how many times you deserved it."

He focused his gaze on her and rested her hand on his chest, right on top of his heart. He continued to stroke the top of her hand lazily as she continued.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure she'd come back if she knew I was here, whipping you back into shape. You were a hot mess of manpain when I found you," she teased.

It was true. She found him in a really bad state. All tears and pity party. She obviously picked him up and reminded him of how much she missed the smug bastard who courted her back in Mystic Falls. This whiny man wasn't cutting it for her.

"She's hurt," she continued. "But she needs to know you care, Nik. That's all she wants. For you to show her that you care." She said.

Klaus smiled. She had started to call him Nik a few weeks ago and it made his heart burst with joy to hear the name spill from her beautiful lips.

"See?" She said, a smile gracing her lips as she lifted her hand again to rub her thumb across his cheek, desperate to touch him, always craving physical contact.

"Every time I call you Nik, I can see the way your eyes light up. Even if only for a flicker of a second. I know it's mostly because you like hearing me call you that, but I can also see that it reminds you of Rebekah. I see that look in your eyes, as if you're struggling to remember the good times with her." Caroline finished.

Klaus couldn't help but grin. He was so lucky, he thought. To have such an insightful and amazing woman at his side. She knew him too well.

"And how do you know that, love?" He inquired half teasingly and half solemnly, wanting to hear what she would respond.

Caroline smiled widely, then closed her lips and blinked slowly, making sure to hold his gaze. "Because I love you. And I know you better than you may think. All of your gestures and facial features, the way you lower your gaze when you think of Rebekah, half in shame and half trying to remember how much you love her and the times you've spent together." She said.

It hadn't even been 3 months since she first uttered those three words to him and still he couldn't believe his own ears. He felt warm inside. Unstoppable. Like Caroline's love would help him conquer anything, be anything. Be better. Want to be better. And she was right. Damn her and her OCD tendencies. Her perfect analyzations of his character and facial features were spot on.

"Even if I wanted to call her or find her, it's not like I know where she went. She doesn't have some Original vampire GPS attached to her, sweetheart," he said jokingly.

Caroline scoffed audibly.

"You should know by now that you can't lie to me, Klaus," she fired back teasingly.

"I hear you on the phone every night. You slip out of bed when you think I'm finally asleep, you untangle yourself from me and try to leave without having the bed creak too much. Which you suck at, by the way. You're like the least agile vampire I've ever seen when it comes to that respect," she said, earning an honest laugh from Klaus.

"I know you sent a few of your hybrids to spy on her and keep her safe. To be honest, it would surprise me more if you didn't. You love her, Klaus. And you miss her. And that's perfectly fine." Caroline said.

Klaus lowered his gaze from hers and pursed his lips together. "Caught me," he said.

"I'll call her tomorrow, okay? I promise, love." He said, turning his face back to hers.

"Good. You better!" She replied, snuggling further into his chest.

She then lifted her head slightly and rapidly, remembering something else. "Plus, you're keeping the Vampire Barbie team out of action. It's really a shame to mankind!" Caroline said.

Klaus furrowed his brows and gave her a confused look. Vampire Barbie team?

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued, "Vampire Barbie team, Klaus! Duh! Two extremely gorgeous blonde vampires wearing designer clothing, kicking ass around New Orleans. I need my other half in order to do that. So you better convince her to come back. I've already designed like five outfits for us to wear." She finished excitingly.

She knew she never really got along with Rebekah, but things were different now. She was with Klaus, and she knew Rebekah was in desperate need of some female companionship.

She already sketched out some killer leather jackets and ensembles for them to wear. She loved Klaus and Elijah, but she was in need of some girl friends, cause she clearly wasn't getting cozy with Hayley or Camille any time soon.

Especially not after she found out from Damon that Camille was trying to cozy up to Klaus and play the whole "I feel your pain, I'm a psychologist, talk to me," card. How Damon managed to find this out was beyond her. Apparently he was the town gossip in Mystic Falls as well.

Klaus lowered his head and nuzzled his nose against Caroline's. His rough skin gliding up and down against her soft and delicate one. It was symbolic of their very relationship. His roughness perfectly melding against her delicateness.

He leaned his head back a little to look her in the eyes. "I love you so much, Caroline," he said, with such reverence and adoration it made Caroline's undead heart skip a beat.

"I love you, too," she replied. "Now kiss me, cause I've been waiting all day to come home and kiss you after dealing with that annoying mutt princess and her insufferable group of pretentious wolves." She said.

Klaus laughed. He knew Caroline wasn't particularly fond of Hayley and her pack. He didn't like her either, but he found it so very amusing to see Caroline go all queen bee on her. It was adorable and quite sexy to see her bossing people around, acting like the true queen that she was.

He leaned forward slightly to press his lips to hers softly. He lingered for a while before opening his mouth slightly, taking her bottom lip into his. He recoiled instantly when he felt something sticky coat his lips and tongue.

"Ew! Caroline! You've gotten that sticky mess you call lip gloss all over me." He said.

Caroline just laughed and continued to pepper kisses all around his face and his mouth. They both laughed and rolled around on the floor, locked in each other's embraces. This was what her life had become, and she couldn't be happier. Simple moments like these, just tumbling around the floor of their house making out, covering each other in lip gloss and paint - it was perfect. Tomorrow he'd call Rebekah, and she'd finally assemble Team Vampire Barbie.


End file.
